1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a threader for threading a sewing needle wherein the threader forms an integral part of the needle.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Every sewer understands the frustration of trying to thread the eye of a typical sewing needle. The thread refuses to go into the eye even after multiple attempts, which leaves the sewer frustrated and may cause the sewer to postpone the sewing job at hand. Sewers who have arthritis of the hands or other adverse conditions of the hands find the situation even more exasperating.
In order to help the hapless sewer, many needle threading devices have been proposed. Such devices are designed to give the sewer an aid in the threading process. However, many devices are unduly difficult to use and are even more frustrating than the original threading process. Some devices offer little or no help to a sewer who has limited use of her hands due to a medical condition.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a needle threader that makes the needle threading process simple and straightforward. Such a device must be easy to use and must be utilizable by most individuals even those who have medical conditions associated with their hands. Ideally, such a device will be of simple design and construction.